Battle
by Loverhusband
Summary: A Young Avengers / Pokémon crossover. The story follows Billy Kaplan as he sets off to become the next Pokémon Master. Set in an AU modeled after the Pokémon regions, but with Marvel names for locations. Will feature Billy/Teddy romance as well as appearances by many of the YA cast and plenty of different Pokémon.


**A/N: So I teased this project a long time ago on Tumblr but never got around to writing it. I had some interest, though, so I decided to finally get around to making this a reality. So without (much) further ado, this is my POKEMON/YOUNG AVENGERS CROSSOVER/AU. If anyone can think of a clever name (anything beats the current word doc. Name "YoungPoke" I'm sure) let me know in the comments.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Avengers or any of the characters. Although, they do own my heart.**

* * *

_You can do this, Kaplan. You can do this. You can do this._

Billy took in a deep, slow breath, exhaled even slower, and then opened his eyes to look across the grassy field. Awaiting him on the other side was his challenger; a very relaxed looking girl with long, black hair and a short (a bit _too_ short, according to Billy) purple dress. She was radiating confidence and, apart from that, was very hard to read; this fact was not helped by the sunglasses she wore with a very dark, purple tint. They hid any hint of insecurity that he might be able to spot in her eyes. Billy could always read a person like a book if he could see their eyes.

"Are we going to battle, or are we just going to sit around and pose?" taunted the girl, adding a cheeky yawn for effect.

Billy reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small red and white ball. He clicked the small button in the centre and it grew to full size.

"I, Billy Kaplan, challenge you to a Pokémon Battle!"

"Ahh, now things are about to get interesting," the girl remarked with a soft chuckle, "well then, I, Kate Bishop, leader of the Genosha Forest Gym, accept your challenge! The rules are simple: we both are allowed one Pokémon. The first one unable to battle loses. Got it, kid?"

As much as he hated being talked down to, Billy refrained from sassing her back (although he had a particularly good line about out-dated fashion to throw at her) and decided to play it cool. This was going to be his first gym battle ever since he set out to become a Pokémon Master only a few short months ago.

Like everything he did in life, Billy put his 100% into it. Not only had he been training his Pokémon, but he had been training himself. He had read all there was to know about every Pokémon known to man, learned all the tactics, strategies and counters from old videos of all the greatest Pokémon Masters, and even taken notes at all the professional matches he saw on TV or in person. He knew he was ready for this battle; he just wished his body would get the message and stop shaking and sweating so much.

"I-I choose you, Espeon!" Billy shouted with a quivering voice. He tossed his pokéball onto the field and out came the magnificent, lilac-colored cat. She did a quick circle of the field, showing off her beautiful fur as she was prone to doing, and let out a soft purr as she raised her head, looking towards Billy for approval.

"Oh, what a pretty kitty for such a pretty, little boy," teased Kate.

Billy looked down at the black skinny jeans and black button up shirt he was wearing, with a long, red, draping scarf. He liked to think of them as his 'battle clothes'. A slight blush crossed his face as he realized that perhaps it was a bit silly looking. _Maybe I should have dressed a little less 'Superhero" and a bit more casual_.

"So what's your Pokémon of choice then," Billy asked, giving Kate a long, intense look-down, "a _Muk _perhaps?"

Kate looked visibly angry, even through her dark sunglasses, and without saying another word tossed out her pokéball onto the field. Out of it came a slim, fierce looking Crobat. It flapped its wings vigorously and gave Billy's Espeon an evil grin.

"Let's cut the crap and battle already, shall we?" Kate said sharply, "CROBAT, BITE!"

The purple bat went soaring towards Espeon with a shocking speed that Billy had not yet encountered. It bore a menacing set of teeth and aimed right at Espeon's legs.

"Espeon, sand attack!" Billy called out in response.

Just as Billy let out the last syllable, Espeon jumped into action, kicking up a big wave of sand right into Crobat's face. Confused and unable to see, Kate's Pokémon kept flying directly forward as Espeon gracefully sidestepped to avoid the attack.

"Hah, you're going to have to do better than some pathetic sand if you want to –"

"Espeon, use Psybeam," Billy said without missing a beat.

As if she knew exactly what he was planning, Espeon started the attack as he was calling it out. Bright, rainbow colored flashes radiated out of the gem on Espeon's head and right at the dazed Crobat. It hit him directly and sent him spiraling to the ground.

"Crobat!" Kate called out, panic in her voice.

"It's super effective," Billy replied coolly.

Kate pulled off her sunglasses, revealing her stunningly beautiful blue eyes. Billy could see she was hurt and angry. "Crobat, Poison Fang! Double haste!"

Espeon was caught off guard by the immense stamina of Crobat who was already back in the air and barrelling towards her at full speed, fangs bared and dripping a purple, toxic mess. Before Billy could think of a counter move, Crobat had sunk his teeth right into Espeon's side.

"T-tail whip and escape, Espeon!"

With a firm, strong lash of her pronged tail, Espeon knocked the Crobat away and managed to put some distance between the two of them, but it was too late and the damage had been done. Espeon faintly coughed and struggled to stay on her feet.

"Oh no, you've been poisoned," Billy whispered to himself, knowing things just got a lot more difficult.

Espeon was struggling to move now, but she looked up at him and gave him a knowing glance, saying she was not ready to give up yet. Billy nodded in return.

"Let's finish this now. Crobat, go for another bite – and give it your all!"

Billy could see the Crobat was slow to take in the order. He was starting to get tired himself and the psybeam had left him quite wounded. Still, the Crobat gained momentum as it flapped its powerful wings and came charging in once more.

_Just wait, Espeon. Wait till he's close. Wait till he's close._

Both Billy and his Pokémon remained perfectly still as the enemy got closer and closer. Right as he was about the strike, Billy made his move.

"Now! Protect!"

Instantly, a thick, psychic bubble enveloped Espeon. The Crobat had no time to re-act and hit the shield straight on only seconds after. With a high pitch screech, the defeated Pokémon went tumbling to the ground, gave a few, slow attempts at getting back up, and then collapsed.

Kate ran over to Crobat, checked to make sure he was ok, and then quickly took out her pokéball and returned him inside.

"Those were some slick moves, there, Kaplan," Kate said, putting back on her sunglasses, "I don't normally say this, but I'm impressed. Well, you've earned it. Here is you're Arrow Badge". Kate tossed the badge through the air towards him, then turned and started to walk away.

Billy fumbled, dropped the badge and had to riffle through the tall grass to find it. Once it was back in his hands, he couldn't help but let out a gasp of excitement. It was in the shape of a small, shiny silver arrow. _Must be the whole speed thing._ When he looked up, Kate was already at the edge of the field.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To the Pokémon Centre. You better get to one too, kid. I may have lost, but I left you a nice parting gift in that poison."

Billy looked beside him at Espeon. She was still standing, but panting deeply and was looking a bit pale. _She's right. I need to heal you up as soon as possible_.

"You deserve a good rest, friend. Return, Esepon!"

"You coming?" Kate yelled, now standing on the edge of the forest.

"Yea, wait up! I'm coming too!" Billy yelled back, a huge smile breaking out on his face.

_You did it, Kaplan. You really did it._

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a MULTI-CHAPTER FIC so if you are reading this and there is no chapter two, hang in there because it is coming ASAP! For now, have a little teaser to wet your appetite: Chapter Two is when we meet Teddy! Can you guess what Pokémon he uses? Hint: it's not subtle. Yes, this fic will end up being about Billy/Teddy. Do not worry. There will be much love and happy.**

**A/N: I'm slightly worried that this idea is going to have a VERY low interest because I'm not sure this crossover is going to appeal to a lot of people. I got the idea when Teddy said he played a lot of Pokémon as a kid (I forget what issue that was in – let me know if you know?) and that is how this fic was born. If you are reading this and want to see more, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT so I know you are out there and reading and that you want more of this Young Avengers/Pokémon crossover. If you don't leave a comment, I won't know I'm onto something! Please, please, please let me know if you want more.**


End file.
